Etre la première
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré série, le récit de la machination de Katherine pour obtenir l'amour exclusif de Stefan. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ, 7 couples sur le thème Les affres de la jalousie


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à LJ Smith**

**Résumé : ****Pré série, le récit de la machination de Katherine pour obtenir l'amour exclusif de Stefan. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ, 7 couples sur le thème « Les affres de la jalousie »**

_**Coucou, voici une petite histoire sur Katherine ( lol) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Etre la première**

Assise à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur Katherine Pierce regardait les frères Salvatore se défier amicalement à un jeu de course, un sourire figé sur son beau visage.

En cet instant où elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu depuis longtemps sur le plus jeune des frères, Stefan, elle observait avec une rage contenue la relation complice qu'il entretenait avec son aîné, Damon. Une relation qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les deux frères étaient trop unis, trop proches et Katherine n'avait pas pour habitude d'être la seconde dans le cœur de ceux qu'elle convoitait.

Katherine se reprit et sourit coquettement aux deux frères alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Là, elle dédaigna Stefan et se tourna vers Damon.

« Je suis impressionnée Mr Salvatore, Stefan ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère aussi doué, ni qu'il était aussi plaisant pour les yeux. » Badina-t-elle en battant des cils.

Son sourire s'accentua en constatant que Damon la regardait maintenant avec attention tandis que Stefan se rembrunissait. Katherine enfonça le clou avec délectation et se tourna vers Damon.

« Me feriez-vous la grâce de m'offrir votre bras ? »

Un sourire éblouissant lui répondit et Damon s'inclina avec la politesse des gentlemen du sud.

« Ce serait un honneur Mlle Pierce.

- Appelez-moi Katherine je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Pierce est si…froid.

- Bien Katherine, dans ce cas Damon semble à son tour plus indiqué que Mr Salvatore. » Sourit Damon.

Dans son dos, Katherine sentit le regard brûlant de Stefan et sourit intérieurement. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas recours à l'hypnose pour Damon, le voir tomber amoureux d'elle serait plus savoureux ainsi.

()()

Jouer avec les deux frères Salvatore s'avéra encore plus amusant que Katherine ne l'avait espéré. Pour un second choix, Damon se révélait être un compagnon agréable et nettement plus ardent que le gentil Stefan comme elle n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir. En effet, consciente qu'il faudrait plus que des minauderies et des battements de cils pour retenir Damon, Katherine lui avait ouvert sa couche. Et elle ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire de son romantique de frère, Damon aimait le sexe et la luxure. Dans ses bras, Katherine se faisait lascive et mettait sa longue expérience en pratique tandis qu'elle jouait les prudes effarouchées avec Stefan. Elle adorait ça. Le sexe avec Damon, l'amour avec Stefan.

La jeune femme avait soin de doser ses attentions envers les deux frères mais laissait régulièrement une longueur d'avance à l'un ou à l'autre au gré de son humeur.

Ainsi, peu à peu, Katherine vit la rivalité s'installer entre les deux frères, puis la jalousie et enfin, un jour, le début du triomphe alors qu'une lueur de haine s'allumait brièvement dans les yeux de Stefan. Katherine se permit un léger sourire à cette vue. Elle avait réussi à pousser Stefan à détester le frère dont il était jadis si complice. Restait à confirmer son succès.

La jeune femme battit des cils et reposa sa main sur celle de Damon avec une feinte négligence avant de faire mine de se reprendre. Stefan blêmit et serra les dents tandis que Katherine songeait qu'elle aurait pu atteindre le même résultat en l'hypnotisant de manière à ce qu'il ne voie plus que par elle. Mais son triomphe n'aurait pas été aussi éclatant dans ce cas, de plus elle n'aurait jamais pu être totalement certaine d'avoir chassé Damon du cœur de Stefan. Non son plan était le meilleur, lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec eux, les deux frères Salvatore seraient à jamais séparés et Stefan lui appartiendrait cœur et âme.

Sur cette pensée joyeuse, Katherine posa un regard appuyé sur Damon.

« Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner au jardin ? »

L'ainé jeta un sourire triomphant à son cadet et s'engagea à sa suite.

Katherine, elle, se réjouit de la jalousie qu'irradiait Stefan. Ce ne serait plus très long maintenant pour que la haine s'installe pour de bon dans le cœur de Stefan.

()()

Katherine sentit le regard de Stefan sur elle tandis que Damon lui volait un baiser. Elle se dégagea avec un rire et repoussa Damon.

« Allons que penserait votre frère de ceci ?

- Au diable Stefan, » répondit Damon avec ardeur.

Katherine secoua la tête et rit.

« Pearl m'attend, » lança-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Sans attendre la réponse de Damon, Katherine s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Cette fois elle ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur les pensées de Stefan : il haïssait son frère. Avec un sourire heureux, la jeune femme songea qu'elle avait réussi, elle était enfin la première dans le cœur de Stefan.


End file.
